


Just for One Night - Thace x Reader One Shot

by indiajames



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Claws, Creampie, F/M, Fate, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Scratching, a lil kinky, blade of marmora, fangs, galra - Freeform, he also deserves more love, regris has a dirty mind, thace deserved better, the galra do it best, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiajames/pseuds/indiajames
Summary: You are a member of the Blade of Mamora and your errand sheet has been screwed up. Or so you think! In actuality, the love of your life is about to leave you for a few years and now, if ever, is the best time to tell him how you feel...





	Just for One Night - Thace x Reader One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first ever post on here and I hope you like it! Our Galra boys deserve more love so I plan on writing a few more one-shots like this!

Your eyes glanced down the list of tasks that Kolivan had set for you for tomorrow. It was notorious of him to set you so many jobs and it seemed pointless to even regard the list as you already knew what be on there. Clean out the cryopods. Go to combat training with Antok. Cook lunch for the Blades. Run the system reboot for the day. Run the system reboot for the day? You found yourself re-reading the instruction several times. Of course you knew how to do this, all the Blades had the basic training in how to reboot the system in case of an emergency, but it confused you as to why you were being asked of this task. Generally, this was Thace’s responsibility and it was rarely placed in the hands of anyone else. He was trusted, well-trained and knowledgeable when it came to the technology aboard the Blade of Marmora base so it seemed unnecessary to bother anyone else with the laborious task. 

Something didn’t seem right. It seemed completely out of place and you certainly did not want to find out that something bad had happened to Thace. The sheer thought of it made you feel sick to the stomach. Over your many quintents spent together researching the trade routes of the Galra Empire, you had found yourself falling in love with Thace. Not that you were particularly annoyed at yourself for it, he was an amazing person after all, kind and gentle, a great listener and a laugh when you’d have to pull an all-nighter together in order to try to hack into a Galra Cruiser. He had taken you under his wing when you had first arrived at the base, and ever since you had been close knit.

“Kolivan, I think you’ve made a mistake with my errand sheet,” you inquired, still confident in your optimism.

“I can assure you I double checked the lists before they were sent out, Y/N,” he replied with his usual nonchalant tone. 

He didn’t even look up from his screen to engage with you. Your eyebrows knit themselves into a tight knot and you felt your temper begin to bubble in the pit of your stomach. You took a gulp to calm yourself.

“But it says here that I have to reboot the system tomorrow and that’s usually-“

“I know that it is usually Thace’s job but he will be unavailable, and he will be until further notice,” his voice sounded harsh, and full of anguish, as though you had triggered something deep down inside him. He was now staring you dead in the eye, though he still wore his usual scowl. 

What had he meant by Thace’s absence? You could have sworn you had seen him early that morning, smiling over his breakfast while sharing a joke with Regris, most like it was something lewd as you know what Regris can be like. It had seemed like any other day. Something definitely was not right.

You knew that it would be impossible to ask Kolivan and get a straight answer; it was obvious that he was distressed by the situation at hand so you decided to seek out Thace yourself. 

You had never been out into the corridors at this time of the evening, by now you’d be most likely bathing or reading a book. There was something eerie about it, something foreboding and cruel. You scolded yourself for having such a vivid imagination as you found yourself running down the dimly lit halls of the base, running from some imaginary monster or beast, a personification of your worry for Thace. When you finally reached Thace’s door, you felt your heart jump. You had no clue what you would say or even what you would do when you went in. A few moments past and you had managed to catch your breath, but your heart still drummed violently against your ribcage. You cursed your feelings for Thace and knocked on the door, your hand violently quaking. 

“Come in,” Thace’s deep voice replied and in response to his beckoning voice, you pulled down the handle and shuffled into the spacious room.

Boxes and cases lined the surface area of the tall Galra’s bed, some filled neatly, other draped in lazily thrown blankets and clothes. In the centre of the chaos, a ruffled, over-burdened Thace stared back at you, a cheeky grin forming across his face.

“Mind giving me a hand?” He winked, throwing another roughly folding pair of underwear into one of the half empty trunks. 

“Only if you tell me what’s going on,” you giggled, though a hint of your worry seemed to leak through into your response. Thace raised one eyebrow and frowned. He had been very observant of your change in mood.

“What’s up, Starlight, what do you mean?” The mention of your nickname caused your heart to start to race again, and you were afraid Thace could hear it despite the distance between you. You spent a few moments trying to formulate a way of asking him about what was happening, but you simply handed him the sheet and pointed to the errand which was out of place. He stepped forward from his bed and stood in front of you, his height engulfing you as he scan read the letter. He handed you back the paper and sighed, his breath heavy with worry.

“Kolivan didn’t say?” Thace mumbled, stepping closer you. 

“Say what?”

He sighed again before placing his hands on your shoulders while rubbing them in slow circular motions, “I’m going away for a while, I’m going to be infiltrating a Galra Cruiser and my job is to rise in their ranks and gather intel from the Emperor himself. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for, but from Kolivan’s input, I’d say it may take a few decapheebs at the least,” The words tumbled from his mouth as though he didn’t want to believe them himself. His head dropped down to look at yours, only to find your (e/c) eyes filling with tears. 

“Oh no, don’t cry, please don’t cry, it’ll be fine,” he cooed, bringing his hands up to you cheeks and wiping away your falling tears with his thumbs. The feel of his hands against your face was so calming, you felt yourself melting against his gentle touch.

Now was the time to tell him how you felt, if anything, this was the best time. No putting it off. This was the time. You sat down on his bed and felt the space next to you depress as he sat down, ready to hear what you had to say.

Calmly, you relayed your feelings to him in a plethora of cheesy analogies and loving anecdotes which made Thace giggle next to you, and you noticed that his signature toothy smile never left his face. His eyes never left yours for a second, and his head never stopped nodding. You had decided after a while you’d said enough, and abruptly stopped the tumbling words of admiration that spilled from your mouth. Turning your head to your lap to avoid his eye contact, you felt the embarrassment burning your cheeks and hoped Thace hadn’t noticed. The pressure of his body shifted on the bed and you could tell that he was now facing you, yet you still dared not to look at the male Galra. 

After a short while, a large hand gently placed itself under your chin and lifted your head to face its controller. You saw his face glowing with contentment, his eyes shimmering with admiration; you knew you had said the right things. His torso folded forward slightly so that his face was only a couple inches away from yours. His breath was fresh and cool; it tickled the minute hairs on your face causing you to blush further. 

“I wish you had said sooner,” he purred through his signature smirk, “but I guess we will just have to do what we can tonight”

A mischievous glint shot across his amber eyes as the hand that had been supporting your chin slowly lowered to graze your jaw and wrap gently around your throat. You had no words; your heart was now beating so loudly in your ears that you were certain he could hear it. You felt his ear brush against your warm cheek as he lent into whisper in your ear,

“Will you be mine just for one last night?”

Each syllable echoed throughout your entire being and you felt yourself begin to tremble again. You could hear him purring next to your ear and every so often his fangs grazed upon the soft skin around you ear. You waited for a while like this until the feeling of his growing tension suggested that he was just as nervous as you, and so you knew you had left him waiting long enough.

Without hesitation, your hands found their way to the sides of his face, and you pulled him away from your ear to look into his eyes. 

“I have always been yours,” you sighed, resting your forehead against his. The tactile nature of his race paired with your tender gesture caused Thace to release a breath, which he did not realise he had been holding in, in the form of a low moan. It rumbled from his throat deeply and the tension that had once had control of his body faded away.  
With no warning provided, Thace crashed his lips against yours in a frenzied rush to taste your lips. You returned the kiss with strong voracity; you tongued gently at his lips until you gained entry to his mouth. You felt as his hands glided to the back of your head which granted him the grip he needed to deepen the passionate kiss. You perched like this for a while, hungrily exchanging licks and bites, moaning against each other’s tongues until Thace started to become bored of the same old routine. 

His clawed fingers scratched down your torso where his large hands engulfed your waist. Effortlessly, he lifted you to straddle his lap, before nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck. He began by pressing soft wet kisses along your collarbone and up your throat causing you to sigh against the silky fur on the back of his neck. It wasn’t long until Thace littered tiny bites and nibbles along your neck and chest, earning him flurries of dainty moans from you. Underneath the pleasure that flooded your body, you wondered how many marks you would be left with in the morning. You had completely forgotten about the fate that you and Thace would have to endure when dawn broke; caught up in the moment of lustrous touch, all previous sadness had been left behind at the door. 

Removing your shirt with ease, Thace centred his mouth to pay careful attention to the soft skin above your breast, and began to decorate them with delicate bite marks. All the stimulation caused you to shudder against him, threw your head back and released a long and desperate moan. Chuckling to himself, he knew he had done something right and moved his focus down to your nipples, where he gently lapped at them. Unsure as to what to do, your hands found their way to rest upon his head. You tugged needily at his ears, sparking off the low growl which crept up from Thace’s throat; it vibrated against you chest causing you to squirm in his lap. 

His growing boner was becoming harder by the second, and the warm pressure against your core made you hungry for more. Pulling his head to face yours, you whipped off his shirt and began to desperately kiss his mouth once again. Leaning to get a taste of more, the velvety fur on his chest smoothed against the sensitive skin of yours and you began to grind against his crotch. 

The air in the room was soon filled with the sound of male and female moans; you had gained a sort of slow but rough pace against his throbbing cock and the sensation was causing your clit to throb; you could feel as your underwear began to get soaked by your pussy.

Thace took his hands from your waist and placed them at your ass where he massaged them roughly, his claws digging into your skin; the mixture of pain and pleasure flushed over you in a wave. Fluently, Thace rose from the bed carrying you with one hand. Your legs instinctively latched around his bare waist. With his other free hand, he pushed the half full boxes from the bed and cleared a space in which to rest you down on your back. He stood back from you for a second, admiring your body, the way your body curved and curled. You wished you looked more appealing, and in an attempt to do so you pulled a somewhat sexy pose by lifting an arm above you head and arching your back into the soft mattress below you. A growl of approval emerged from his stomach as he unbuckled his belt.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N, more beautiful than any galaxy I’ve had the pleasure of witnessing; more beautiful than any sunset, any rainbow or any night sky. You are my Starlight,” he mumbled, as he slid out of his underwear revealing his large erection, which bounced against his toned stomach. His shaft was decorated with plenty of bumps and nooks, and it was certainly like no human cock you had ever seen, far too large and shaped much differently. You gulped and hoped he had not noticed your nerves getting the better of you. He kneeled down at the foot of his bed, staring at you as though you were his prey. With a gentle tug of your legs, you skimmed down closer to him; your legs now hanging off the edge of the bed. Propping yourself up on your arms to get a better look at Thace, you watched as the Galra’s eyes flickered over your form. His claws dragged lazily up your thighs before pausing at the buttons on your trousers. 

“May I?” he asked innocently, though a hint of mischief still lingered on his tongue. You simply nodded as you weren’t sure if you could even speak; your entire body was surrounded in pleasure and even a simple sentence seemed impossible. In one fluid movement, your trouser’s buttons had been undone and you were bare of any clothes. For the first time this evening, you began to feel self- conscious of your body and you felt as your cheeks began to blush once again. Thace had obviously noticed your anxiety because a friendly smile was now etched across his face, his hands gently massaging your thighs.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, dearest,” He spoke calmly, “the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.”

“No it’s fine, seriously, I’m just nervous,” the words tumbled out of your mouth. You didn’t want to sound inexperienced but your jumbled words certainly made it seem this way.  
“I’ve never been with a Galra man, I’ve never experienced anything like this, I guess that it’s just too much for me to comprehend, too much of you to take into account,” you murmured. Your obvious reference to the size of Thace’s cock caused a cheeky smirk to grow across his face; you feared that you may have fuelled his ego a little too much.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” he adjusted himself to be knelt between your thighs, “at least to begin with.”  
He positioned the smooth head of his member at your entrance and gently rubbed it against your folds, occasionally grazing upon your throbbing clit. Your moans became louder and needier, and you cursed him under your breath for teasing you for so long. He was mumbling incoherent words under his breath as he did so; you couldn’t quite understand what was being said so you assumed it was something in Galran. After a few short moments that felt like a life time, he pushed into you with ease, due to the combination of your wetness and his pre-cum. Sucking in a quick gasp of air, you squeaked beneath his mass, filled by his length within a matter of seconds. You grabbed onto his thighs and dug your nails into the skin beneath his fur. Thace let out a low cry; he had never been with anyone this tight before and cursed himself for being too quick in this entrance. He held you still for a minute or so, allowing you to adjust to his size. Lovingly, he rubbed little circles on your waist with his hands before slowly pulling out of you and pushing himself back in. You both repeated this tedious process a few times until you were both comfortable with the position you were in. 

“I need you Thace,” you cried out, the suspense was killing you and your entire body was now pulsating with anticipation. Gradually, Thace picked up a faster pace, the bumps on his cock hitting just where it needed to. You moaned out his name, though it may have not been very obvious due to your heavy panting. In order to allow better access for Thace, you wrapped you legs around his waist and pulled him closer in. He lowered his head to lie against yours, he grunted and groaned against your lips as you came closer to the edge. Thrusting into you over and over, you felt his body begin to tense up around you, an indicator that he was also reaching his limit. 

In one fluid movement, Thace lent back and bounced you against his lap. This new angle was so unfamiliar to you and the overstimulation of the notches on his member against your clit tipped you over the edge and you became undone around him. Pleasure and bliss washed over your body as you screamed out into the sweat and sex scented room.

Thace wasn’t far behind you, in one particularly strong thrust, he released inside of you, growling loudly against your neck and shuddering beneath you. You felt him fill you and you gasped as he pulled himself out of you. The combination of both your cum leaked from your raw core on to his lap and you watched as Thace sighed and moaned. Clearly, this was something he enjoyed doing, and so you allowed the liquid to drip out onto his fur. You held yourself there for a while, panting in order to catch your breath while gently caressing Thace’s cheek. You slid down his lap and kneeled on the bed as he went to stand up. Carrying you in bridal style, he walked to the head of the bed and gently placed you down, covered you in a blanket and left to take a shower. 

He wasn’t gone for long, but it was long enough for you to remember why you were there. A single salty tear escaped from your eyes as he came back from the shower, he smelled sweetly of apple and cinnamon. It wasn’t until he had settled down next you in bed that he noticed you crying. He pulled you into his massive arms and rocked you back and forward.

“Oh sweetheart, I know I’ll be gone for a while, but I promise I’ll be home before you know it. Plus, I have a reason to be back as soon as possible now; I have you to keep me going. I love you, Y/N,”

His calming words soothed you and his swaying motion lulled you into a deep sleep. You believed him. You knew he would be back. He would be back because he loved you. And you loved him.


End file.
